Avater: Rise of the Dark Bender
by deshi300
Summary: There is a new style of bending with a sick twist.


Avatar: Rise of the Dark Bender.

Two hours outside the place of the fire nation there lay a haunted battle ground. Years and years of battles were fought on this ground. In the middle of the battle field there stood a large circular platform. The stone circle, thirty metres in diameter, was chosen as the location of many great battles. The legends of the fire nations stood upon this stone and fought for their names and their titles.

After years of abandonment there now stood six individuals. In the centre a small boy was surrounded by five fire nations elites. The small boy wore black boots and red robes, tattered and torn, with burn marks covering the majority of clothing. His jet black hair covered his face and his brown eyes pierced his opponents.

Looking on from a elevated pillar was an elderly man. He wore the robes of the nobleman. His weather body hunched over. A white beard protruded from his elderly face and his long hair tied back in a pony tail. The man folded his arms in front of him and smiled. His black eyes watched the scene unfold in front him. This was Kahn. The deadliest man in all of the fire nation; second only to the dragon of west, Iroh. The Black Dragon watched scene below him. Someone was making a move, to his delight it was the boy.

The tiny boy lowered himself into a fighting stance. His right leg slide back, one shoulder width, before he turned his foot forty-five degrees and rested there. He slide his front foot forward, 1 and a half shoulder widths, and turned his foot one hundred and eighty degrees. His right arm contorted into a right angle was raised up below his chin, his clenched fist opened into a palm. Following his right, his left arm straighten out and was held above his knee, his left fist released and faced downwards. The motion was fluid and took the space of one breath in. He held this stance loosely, his head looking down. Taking another breath in the boy snapped his head up and his body tighten into the stance. Cracks appeared in the stone beneath him.

The boys eyes scanned from one opponent to the other. He smiled, and two soldiers ran towards him. One from behind and one from straight on. The first solider threw high a kick, extending with searing hot flames. The other solider threw a straight punch, also extending with molten flames. The flames burned around their intended target. The Soldiers around the circle laughed, the battle was over. When then flames disappeared the scene brought silence. Both soldiers were frozen in the exact position of their attack. Yet they could not move.

The little boy had turn out of his stance and was now placed between the two attacking soldiers. His right hand firmly grasped on to the wrist of one soldier. The kick of first solider deflected by a simple block of the forearm. Scanning his surroundings with a quick movement of his sharp brown eyes, the boys made another movement.

Lowering himself once more he slide foot between the feet of his attackers. A lightening fast twist of his hips saw his attackers balance waver. Using the force and weight of his attacker he pulled and threw the attacker into his comrade, sending the two rolling and spiralling out of the makeshift arena. Following the momentum of his throw the boy spun and face his three remaining opponents. Shifting his opposite foot forward the boy crouched once again into his stance and awaited the next attack.

Only one solider stepped forward. He towered over the boy in front of him. Eyeing his new opponent the boy relaxed his stance and straighten up, seemly un impressed by gargantuan man's size. The large man moved exceptionally fast for some one of his size. within seconds he was behind the boy; his large fight connecting with the side the young boys face, nothing bothering to stop his movement he lifted the small figure with one hand and slammed him against the concrete arena. Happy with his victory the large man let out a terrifying not to mention ear-splitting victory scream. Upon closer inspection the scream was not one of victory, but one of pain.

Even with his head in the tight grasp of the giant man, the boy managed to thrust his right leg into the throat of his attacker. With another swift movement and the boy kicked both feet into the stomach of the man towering over him. Using his hands to turn his whole body the boy spun around at break neck speed, flames beginning to form around his rotating body.

The giant groaned in pain as the force of the kick and the heat of the flames took its toll on his body. The flames pushed up skyward with great force knocking him unconscious. His limp body travelled up through the flames and came crashing down outside the arena. The two remaining soldiers watched as their giant counterpart was easily tossed out of the ring before turning their attention back to the twister of fire in front of them. Inside the boy continued to spin. Using the motion of his rotating legs he lifted his body with his arms and sprung up.

The tower of flames exploded open to reveal a small boy standing in a pile of rubble. His clothes burned and ripped and blood trickling down one side of his face. He took a deep breath in and took his stance once more.

This time the boy did not wait for the soldiers to make the move this time. He thrust his palm towards one soldier. The solider felt a force tug him forward, He looked up to see the boy pulling back his arm, his palm still wide open. As if he was grabbing a rope the boy closed the palm of his hand slowly. As the motion was made the soldier felt his sides began to constrict. With a small grunt the boy wrenched his arm backwards and pulled the soldier forward with all the force he could muster. Shifting his weight backwards the boys turned so as the soldier flew passed him he dug his fist into his abdomen. sliding his foot underneath the body of his opponent the boy turned his hips and met the soldiers face with his own fist. The whiplash took the soldier backwards slamming him head first into the hard arena floor.

Regaining his composure once more the boy stood tall and began to walk towards his final opponent.

"How can you be that strong?" The merely held up his hand. Still balled into a fist the boys arm, from the elbow down, was black. Smoke emitted from area. The boy smiled and began to speak.

"The power of darkness is a strange one. It draws anything and everything around it in towards its centre. It can't be broken because it is nothing to begin with. It has no density so can be hardened to unimaginable proportions. " The boys arms began to crack lightning, and burn like fire. "It can mould itself into anything it wants .." The boy stopped a foot in front of a paralysed soldier; He took his palm and raised it to the chest of the man in front of him. "..It enhances the power ONE HUNDRED FOLD" A scream slashed through the valley. The soldiers body went limp and began to smoke. With a small push the lifeless soldier was thrown one hundred feet away. The boy turned towards Kahn and bowed.

"That is the power of Darkness!"


End file.
